The Special Thing About the Number Seven
by Auroris
Summary: DISCONTINUED and undergoing possible revision. YugiohSandman. The Endless Destiny, Death, Dream, Desire, Destruction, Despair, Delirium prevent the Millennium Items' deaths. Demons emerge and Egyptian Gods awaken. And Joey's mom is dying.
1. Chapter 1: Family Meeting

"!!!IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! Auroris: This is a Yugioh/Endless crossover. I apologize but I have currently forgotten the official name for the comic book which features the Endless. The Endless are a group of alien beings that are Destiny, Death, Dream, Desire, Destruction, Despair and Delirium. I also apologize if all of the characters are Out Of Character. I am trying my hardest in keeping all of the character's in proper personalities according to the anime tv show.  
  
"!!!!NO FLAMES!!!! Flames are reviews from people who have no respect for other people's efforts in writing. If my writing style is bad, tell me in a review of healthy criticism. If you don't like it, then just GO AWAY instead of screaming obscene words that don't help anybody in this world at all. Besides that enjoy reading and helpful criticism is appreciated."  
  
"Last note of mine: Apologies if my text appears hard to read. It's because I'm not able to make italics, bold and underlined words to appear on fanfiction.net And line spaces won't appear as well. Grrrrrrr......I need to take computer courses one day. I have found out that using these " " will make my writing spaced out. So don't please don't be confused when I use them. And I don't own Yugioh or the Endless, only this storyline!"  
  
"/blah...blah...blah/: Hikari speaking to Yami"  
  
"//blah...blah...blah//: Yami to Hikari"  
  
"Prologue"  
  
Chants are murmured in places unknown to mortals, sparking a chain reaction among a family.  
  
"Hear me siblings, for I hold vigil in my gallery..."  
  
"Hear me siblings, for I hold vigil in my gallery..."  
  
"Hear me siblings, for I hold vigil in my gallery..."  
  
"Hear me siblings, for I hold vigil in my gallery..."  
  
"HEAR ME SIBLINGS, FOR I HOLD VIGIL IN MY GALLERY..."  
  
"Hear me siblings, for I hold vigil in my gallery..."  
  
"Hear me siblings, for I hold vigil in my gallery..."  
  
Silence...  
  
"It is beginning siblings..."  
  
"Must you act so serious dear brother? You sound as if doomsday is on its way."  
  
"Older sister of mine, if everyone was so cheerful and optimistic, we would never be facing reality of any situation."  
  
"Ah...Little Dream. You could do with some cheering up yourself. Dispensing with that haughtiness of yours is a good start..."  
  
"As much as we would like to hear our faults Death, there is a purpose to this meeting."  
  
"I must agree with Desire. There are places I need to go to."  
  
"Something more important than family meetings to attend to Despair?"  
  
"Not necessarily more important Delirium. In case you forget, I will always have things to do, places to be, people to hurt..."  
  
"You sound eager to do so."  
  
"My answer Death...I am and will Despair."  
  
"*yawn* Old news sister. Since when were we the Endless never be who we are?"  
  
"Now that is an interesting question Desire. Since we are who are and nothing more or less, we should never possess the characteristics of what another Endless possesses. Correct?"  
  
"Are you implying something older brother? Do you desire an answer or a fight from me?"  
  
"I sense confusion here!!!"  
  
"Calm down Delirium. Don't start your delirious acts now. And will you please stop bleeding on my shirt Despair? It's brand new you know."  
  
"WILL SOMEBODY STOP TALKING AND TELL ME WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS MEETING IS?"  
  
.......  
  
"Ouch. An eleven out of ten on the loudness factor Destruction. You never cease to amaze me these past millennial with your voice."  
  
"ENJOY THE COMPLIMENT DEATH. NOW TELL ME WHY I WAS PULLED INTO THIS MEETING? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF CRUMBLING A CITY DOWN."  
  
"The Millennium Items are dying."  
  
"Gee always one to put a damper on things Dest?"  
  
"What's there to care about? The Millennium Items had been created by gods, gods now long dead. We, the Endless, have no connection whatsoever to the Items. So why need we worry?"  
  
"It is not written in my book."  
  
"There was complete silence...."  
  
"That's...that's not right."  
  
"Feeling a bit of despair aren't we Delirium?"  
  
"Now this is something you don't see everyday."  
  
"Are you positively sure brother?"  
  
"You dare to tell me that I am not fully aware of all the secrets in my book?"  
  
"Of course not Destiny."  
  
"HAS ANYONE NOTICED THAT DEATH HASN'T SAID ANYTHING YET?"  
  
"What? Is it everyone's expectancy that I say some smart-alecky line every second?"  
  
"After doing it since the beginning of the world it seems to be natural instinct for you Death."  
  
"Why should I gab when Dest is going to explain?"  
  
"Sensibility is one of the wonderful traits you hold little sister."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. Start explaining Dest!"  
  
"The failing appearance of this event in my book is no need for alarm. It is a sign from Beyond. A Bonding ritual is needed to commence between the Endless and the Millennium Items."  
  
"Wow. That's the weirdest pairing I've heard for a Bonding Ritual."  
  
"We, the Endless, must bond with mere spirits?"  
  
"Can we please not do it dear sweet brother? Can we please not? Pretty pretty please?"  
  
"IT SEEMS AN OUTRAGEOUS THING TO COMMAND OF THE ENDLESS!"  
  
"A quite interesting scenario brother..."  
  
"Why should we go along with this? What are the Items' importance to us?"  
  
"You have no choice in the matter Despair. With or without your will, the Bonding ritual shall commence. It has already begun."  
  
And indeed Destiny was correct, as he always was, for a powerful wind without sound blasted across the Endless. It ruffled their hair and pressed against their skin, silently probing them. Then with a sudden triumphant howling it wrapped itself around these alien beings and swept them away to darkness and light, to their fate and beyond. The last thing heard was.......  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a ride."  
  
"Auroris: Please REVIEW!!! No flames allowed. And try guessing who said the last sentence. 'Till later then! ~_^" 


	2. Chapter 2: How Disease Can Hurt Families

"Auroris: Read and review. NO FLAMES!!! Thank you Rayemars and Helldragon4000 in reviewing my story. And another thanks to you Rayemars for the official name of the comic series about the Endless! Haha!!! Now I know the name! Yay! I don't own Yugioh or the Sandman comic book series. Wish I had the Sandman comic books though. V_V Also......" "Bakura = Yami Ryou" "Ryou = Ryou" "Malik = Malik" "Marik = Yami Malik" "Ok? Understandable? READ AND REVIEW."  
  
Serenity Wheeler was awakened slowly by a gentle nudge against her head. Sighing, she nuzzled against the hand that slowly rubbed her head.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead," a woman whispered.  
  
Yawning, rubbing her groggy eyes Serenity lifted her head off the bed. Her mom smiled gently at her and Serenity grinned back in greeting. Ms. Christine Aksone, formerly known as Mrs. Christine Wheeler, looked similar to Serenity, having strawberry-blonde hair and soft brown eyes with laughter crinkles at the corners. But since the last two years she had aged with gray strands of hair showing and shadows of frowns creasing her forehead.  
  
"Morning too mom," Serenity said sleepily, sitting up in the chair from where she had laid her head by her mother's side. Her eyes clouded as she noticed the needle poking her mom's right arm and connected to a bag suspended overhead.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, it's just so that I'm provided with the proper nutrients," Ms. Aksone soothed then grimaced. "I wish that I was provided the old-fashioned way, with food!"  
  
Sixteen year old Serenity grinned at her mother's complaint. They were currently at Domino Hospital where Ms. Aksone had been receiving treatment for her disease the last two years. After the Battle City finals, when Joey and Serenity returned to Domino city, they had discovered to their horror that their mother had been diagnosed with leukemia. For the last two years they had stayed at their mother's bedside in the hospital at every opportunity, giving support and loving care.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" Ms. Aksone frowned. Even though she was stuck in the hospital, she still tried her hardest to be aware of her children's welfare.  
  
"It's the summer vacation now mom," Serenity reassured. "School let out yesterday."  
  
"Oh, that's good then," her mother relaxed then immediately frowned. "Did you get report cards yet?"  
  
"Not yet!" Serenity shook her head and stared innocently at her mother.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler..." Ms. Aksone warned.  
  
Serenity sighed, giving in. "Yes mom, at the end of school yesterday."  
  
"And...?" Ms. Aksone probed.  
  
"I've got 5 A's and 3 B's and err...Joey got..." here Serenity hesistated.  
  
Her mother held up a hand. "Wait, let me guess. Your brother got straight D's and one A in physical education," she said wryly.  
  
Here Serenity beamed. "Nope! He got 4 B's and 4 A's! And he also got a high score on his SAT's enabling him to enter Toyko University!" (A/N: I'm not sure what are the requirements for entering Tokyo University so I'm just guessing. And I'm not sure about what kind of grading system they use in Japan for school. Sorry!)  
  
Her mother stared at Serenity. Then her mouth broke into a wide grin. "Truly? My son isn't a dunce? He REALLY got into Tokyo University?"  
  
"Mom!" Serenity protested. "Joey isn't a dunce. He's smart and you know it!"  
  
"Who says I'm a dunce now?" another voice asked. Joey Wheeler walked into the hospital room bearing a bouquet of brilliantly colored flowers.  
  
During the last two years Joey hadn't changed much except subtly appearance- wise. His voice had deepened slightly into a mellow bass and his forehead was cleared of his blond bangs, showing more clearly the charismatic brown eyes. But he still wore that same green jacket, and his tough don't-mess- with-me-or-my-friends exterior personality still sheltered his warm heart within.  
  
Ms. Aksone sat up in bed, stretching her arms out to her son. Joey walked over and hugged his mother, careful not to hold to tightly so as not to harm her in her current weak state. When they pulled apart she lovingly smoothed hair bangs away from his face before letting go of him.  
  
"I've heard outside Serenity, that you've already told mom about my surprise," Joey said with raised eyebrows. Serenity pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey," Ms. Aksone laughed. "But you know how I use parental pressure to weasel information out of my children."  
  
Joey kissed his mother fondly on her pale cheek. "Forgiven," he announced. "And I present you flowers madam as another gesture of forgiveness."  
  
"I accept monsieur," Ms. Aksone said with a twinkle in her eye. She breathed in the flowers' scent deeply. "Ah....the exotic variety I see. Orchids, lilies and jasmine." Ms. Aksone closed her eyes as if to treasure and memorize the perfume.  
  
"Getting to be a florist's shop here you know," Serenity commented, surveying the hospital room. Which was true. Joey's and Serenity's friends had been sending in flowers at least once every two weeks, making sure that bright colors met Ms. Aksone's eyes at all times. Roses, tulips, camellias, daises and violets sat on every available surface in the room.  
  
"I enjoy your friend, Ryou's plant," Ms. Askone said gesturing to a bonsai on the dresser. "It's quite artfully done. How is your friend nowadays?"  
  
"He's fine," Joey shrugged. "You know since it's summer now he's just relaxing in the sun."  
  
When Joey and Serenity discovered that their mother was in the hospital, they had also discovered there was a long list of hospital bills waiting for payment. Not wanting their mom to be bothered with bills, they took the responsibility upon themselves. They had to sell their mother's house in order to pay for the bills ending up with no place to stay. Joey was unwilling to bring Serenity to live with their father, having first-hand experience of their father's alcohol addiction and violent temper. So Ryou offered them to stay with him as his father, Shen, was nearly always on archeological digs and Ryou could use the company. For the last two years all three of them had lived in one house, Shen popping in sometimes.  
  
Ms. Aksone chuckled. "I remember that his face was as white as chalk. He could sure use the sun. Make him more sexy than he is now."  
  
"Mooooooooom!!!" Joey and Serenity cried out in unison.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity dear," Ms. Aksone said with a straight face. "I won't say that again of your future boyfriend."  
  
"MOOOOOOOM!!!" Serenity cried out in horror, blushing deeply. Joey bent his head and chuckled.  
  
Ms. Aksone patted her daughter on the arm with a grin. " Sorry Serenity. I won't scare you next time. You know how an old woman's mind wanders when concerned about her daughter's welfare."  
  
Serenity reached over and hugged her mom tightly. "You're never old," she whispered. Ms. Aksone hugged Serenity, closing her eyes to savor the moment of close contact.  
  
"Just...drop the match-making for a while all right?" Serenity mumbled in Ms. Aksone's hair. Ms. Aksone smiled gently.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Someone coughed loudly in the room. The two Wheelers and Ms. Aksone looked up to see Nurse Setoa with an apologetic expression on her face.  
  
"I know Ms. Aksone how much you enjoy having your children with you, but they'll have to leave. It's time for your medicine. I'm sorry Joey and Serenity."  
  
Ms. Aksone's face fell a little, but she quickly covered it up with a smile.  
  
"How time flies? All right kids, follow what Nurse Setoa says."  
  
Joey and Serenity protested saying that they wanted to stay with her. Nurse Setoa quietly moved in with a tray of medications and prepared the drugs Ms. Aksone took daily.  
  
"Aw...mom. But I just got here and I wanna stay," Joey complained. Ms. Aksone shook her head.  
  
"Nope! Get out of here buster and that's an order!" She sternly pointed a finger to the door. "Besides, you need to be with your friends and outside in the fresh air!"  
  
Grumbling her children obeyed, but not without giving and getting a goodbye kiss each. Ms. Aksone smiled cheerfully and waved as her children left the room. Her light-hearted façade was dropped the minute she was sure that they were gone. She sighed heavily and leaned back.  
  
"I know how it feels, I've got kids of my own," Nurse Setoa sympathized. Ms. Aksone turned her head towards Nurse Setoa and smiled wanly.  
  
"It...it just hurts so much for me," Ms. Aksone closed her eyes. "It's wicked of me to think so, but I wish that my children had never come back from Battle City. When I see their loving faces I know that they're expecting me to fight, to hold on for them and I do just that. But they don't know how much it hurts. They don't realize that my heart aches with guilt, knowing that they look up at me to live when I want the opposite. I...I just want to die." Ms. Aksone felt like sobbing recklessly, unleashing pent-up depression.  
  
"OW!" she shrieked suddenly, her wish coming true as tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." Nurse Setoa dropped the plastic syringe into the trash can. "Thought that catching you off guard was better."  
  
Ms. Aksone frowned. "You always catch me every single time..." her sentence fell into a mumble.  
  
Nurse Setoa briskly cleaned up to be ready for the next leukemia patient. It was always the same, people talking about how tired they were, their feelings of hopelessness, wants of giving up. At first Nurse Setoa had comforted these people, fretting over them every second of her life before spilling tears when these people had quit life as they had desired. The depression nearly got to her, where she had contemplated suicide and had pressed a razor to a wrist. Now, after 10 years of working in the same work field she learned to build a glass wall around herself, people's death wishes sliding untouchable across her heart while her eyes clearly saw them. She became passive, unfeeling, but acted as the sympathetic nurse to the patients. Cleaning up, she carried her tray outside to the next hopeless patient.  
  
"Auroris: Read and review please!!! Ciao for now!!! ^_~" 


	3. Chapter 3: Death is Knocking At Our Door

"Back again after SEVERAL WEEKS. I HATE exams!! Well read and review as always. And excuse these " ". I've been using them to space things out so don't be confused when they appear. This chapter is short and crappy since I haven't spent enough time to edit it. I've just noticed how HOT Ben Affleck is in leather pants!!! ^_~"  
  
"Isis Ishtar watched worriedly as her younger brother, Malik, tossed and turned in his sleep. The pills she had given him were supposed to provide restful sleep. A few hours after swallowing, Malik dozed into slumber, but restful? To that it was an absolute negative. At times he would lapse into utter silence except for heavy breathing mutter constantly imperceptible words. Straining her ears Isis could make out several words such as 'leave', 'power' and 'screams'. This didn't help ease her worries over Malik's condition."  
  
"The illness had arrived last week, unexpectedly with no forewarning signs. The day began normally, Isis waking up Malik early morning with the phrase 'Wake up sleepyhead!'. Malik retorted with the usual 'I'm-not-a-child-so- don't-treat-me-like-one' comeback, before disappearing into the bathroom."  
  
"Coming out after a lengthy shower with steam billowing through the doorway, Malik entered the cramped kitchen of their small apartment. Rishid sitting at the table greeted Malik with a polite good-morning. Rishid had been sipping herbal tea while scanning the newspaper for jobs. The one he had currently at a local grocery store did not satisfy him with its long shifts and low income. Malik banged some cupboards open, preparing a cup of black coffee. His violet eyes drifted towards the window and in a dreamy voice he commented how it seemed it was about to snow. Then he collapsed."  
  
"It had been sunny that day."  
  
"Rishid and Isis drove to the nearest hospital emergency. Isis stated all of the facts Doctors began pouring into the cramped apartment, called upon by a desperate Isis. The doctors' diagnoses on Malik's state all varied; from a brain tumor, a flu, a migraine, cancer or tuberculosis. One doctor ventured to speak that the boy's condition could not be classified under any disease known in medical history, because of Malik's widely varied symptoms. At that Isis had Rishid escort all the doctors out of their apartment and took upon herself to care for Malik."  
  
"She had a gut feeling that Malik's illness was otherworldly, possibly related to the Shadow Realm, thus could not be cured with modern medicine. She decided after deliberate consideration that her brother would only get well with daily care, common sense, prayers and possibly plants that she knew contained healing properties."  
  
"So here she was, sitting by her brother's bedside faithfully, wiping sweat away from his heated skin with towels. She had surrounded Malik with hot water bottles and covered him with blankets in hopes of burning out the fever he had cumulated. At least he had no visible wounds on himself as he had yesterday. Isis shivered at the memory."  
  
"She had walked out for a few minutes to get some dry towels, but rushed back when she heard a cry of pain. Flying to Malik's side she gasped when she saw bruises mysteriously appearing all over Malik's skin. Her brother was huddled in a ball, cowering and protecting his head with arms as if to prevent blows. Frantically Isis shrieked for Rishid and with his help they stripped Malik to his boxers and applied a healing ointment. Malik shrunk under their hands and flinched when the ointment touched him. After about half an hour, the barrage of bruises stopped, fading away leaving no mark on the skin. Malik's breathing returned to normal and he lay prone on the bed. Through all this he had been unconscious."  
  
"Isis shook her head, ridding herself of the memories. Reliving past memories wouldn't help Isis with her mission, only what occurred in the present mattered. She needed to be strong for her brother, to be able to make him strong as well. Rishid walked into the room."  
  
" "Isis..." he said softly. "The museum called." "  
  
"Isis didn't move her body to acknowledge what Rishid had said."  
  
" "Isis...they're threatening to take away your job if you don't go tomorrow," Rishid said."  
  
" "I...don't...care," Isis said flatly. "Damn my museum colleagues! I have my brother to take care of!" she thought fiercely to herself."  
  
" "Isis..." Rishid sighed and placed a calming hand on Isis' shoulder. His mistress had been prone to short tempers nowadays, stress and frustration fueling her anger. He couldn't blame her, her patience had been wearing thin, long before Malik's sickness. She was trying to do too much; providing the base of this 'family's' income, doing most of the chores, thinking on how to pay next month's rent and worrying every second about Malik's future."  
  
"The doorbell rang. Isis moved up to answer, but Rishid firmly pushed her back into her chair. There she was again, trying to do everything."  
  
" "Let me get it," he said and left. Isis sat down without argument."  
  
"Peeping through the door's peephole he saw a person with jet-black hair, wearing sunglasses and dark clothes. As if knowing Rishid was looking at them, the person grinned widely."  
  
"Curious, Rishid unlocked the door and opened it."  
  
" "Yes?" he asked."  
  
"A teenage girl before him swept off her large sunglasses revealing twinkling black eyes. Her chalk-white skin contrasted against her black leather jacket, leather pants and dark tank top. A silver ankh on a chain around her neck, twinkled from where it hung."  
  
" "Hi, I'm Death," the girl said cheerfully. "I believe there's a sick patient awaiting my attention?" "  
  
"As always...read and review!!! Musical theory exam coming up the following Saturday...GAH!!! *pound head against computer* WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR IT?!?! A thousand apologies non-existent readers for bad and short chapter. I also would like to add...CRITICISE in your review! I don't want flames, since they're stupid, or praises, because they don't help...I WANT THE TRUTH ABOUT MY WRITING. Encouragement would help too. ^_^ See ya!" 


End file.
